


Impish Legacies (Book One)

by nerdicinnamonroll



Series: Impish Legacies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdicinnamonroll/pseuds/nerdicinnamonroll
Summary: Before Fred Weasley's death, he found love. He fell hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with a muggle girl named Noelle York. In an attempt to protect her from Voldemort, he ceased all communication in the war ... but little did he know that was never going to see her beautiful smile again ... Or his unknown baby girl. Noelle attempts to move on from Fred and be the best mother she can be. But when Minerva-Kennedy York starts to exhibit signs of magic, poor Noelle is met by Harry Potter who explains that her little girl is a witch.And so begins Minerva-Kennedy's adventures at Hogwarts, full of pranks, fun, magic and mischief.
Series: Impish Legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617115
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU! I am aware that I am including information that is not official or may conflict with the original series. Also, Disclaimer: The characters and storyline are either JK Rowling's or mine, I do not tolerate theft so please don't steal my ideas.   
> My characters are Minerva and her family as well as most of the students at Hogwarts.

"Fred put me down!" A blonde girl screams as the red-head in question throws her over his shoulder.

They both have wide smiles that reach their sparkling eyes as the setting sun shines on their faces. Fred suddenly falls and they stumble into the fresh layer of snow, laughter like music to their ears as they try to untangle themselves. When he finally frees his long and gangly limbs from her shorter ones, Fred simply stares into her eyes.

"Sorry Love, I didn't see the log." A mischievous smile pulls at his lips as he speaks.

The girl rolls her eyes as she stares back up into his light brown eyes. "Sure, you didn't, Darling."

He lowers his head and softly presses his lips against her, arms holding him up as she slowly wraps her own around his neck. When they pull away for air, he smiles adoringly at her before pulling her to her feet and turning to look at the sunset. A happy sigh pushes past his lips as he holds her close and rests his chin on the top of her mess of blonde curls.

"I can't wait to spend Christmas _and_ New Years together." The words are soft but cause Fred to stiffen.

"Noelle ..." Fred lets his arms drop as he takes a step back.

Noelle scowls as she turns, anger evident in her crystal blue eyes. "No Fred, you've been promising to stay for Christmas all year! And before that, you promised to visit on my birthday and Halloween and-"

"I know Love, but-" His soft plea is cut off by Noelle's shaky voice.

"It's like you have this whole other life and I'm not even worth sharing it with."

Fred immediately pulls her closer as presses his lips firmly against hers in a chaste kiss. "Don't ever think that, Love. You are worth everything, my whole world."

"Then why do you never show up? Why do you never invite me over? And why have I never met your family? If I'm so important then why do I feel like you're trying to keep me hidden?" Eyes full of tears, Noelle continues pressing, desperate for answers.

Fred runs a hand through his hair as he mulls over her questions. "Love, I promise it's not what you think. My family is ... strange. And I have people that wouldn't exactly be approving of this relationship, I'm trying to protect you. I just need you to trust me."

"I really want to trust you, Freddie," Noelle sighs as she pulls at her oversized t-shirt, "But it's hard when you don't tell me anything and keep breaking promises. You promise a life together, but I can't live a life of always wondering when I'm going to see you next or whether my in-laws even know about me."

Fred only stares at her, not moving for a moment before he envelopes her into a tight hug. Tears of his falls as he speaks into her hair. "In six months, on your birthday. I'm going to take you to meet my parents, we're going to have dinner and I'm going to show you my world."

Noelle closes her eyes and lets out a reluctant sigh. "Fine, but if you don't ... I don't think I can do this for any longer Freddie."

Fred smiles sadly and nods, "I understand, Love, and I thank you for putting up with me for the last three years."

Noelle playfully shoves him as she cheekily winks at him, "What can I say, I'm pretty amazing."

"That you are, my Love." Fred smiles adoringly as he places a soft kiss to her forehead and takes her hands in his own. "I have to leave on Thursday morning, but I promise I'll be back by your birthday."

"You know .... my mum's not gonna be home for another two days ..." Noelle leaves her words to hang in the air with their foggy breaths, smiling innocently up at Fred as he smirks.

"Is that right, my Love? Well, I can't very well leave without making sure you are going to be completely safe." He suddenly sweeps her into his arms and carries her back to her house.

*******************************************************************

"Are you sure he'll be here Sweetie?" Noelle's mother calls out, eyeing the clock on the wall.

It is past noon, but Noelle is still waiting anxiously by the kitchen. "Yes mum, he promised he'd be here on my birthday." The blonde rubs her stomach carefully, beaming as she thinks of the little one growing in there.

Smiling softly her mother walks around the corner, "I know Sweetie, but I just want you to be open to-"

"Fred's not like dad, Mum." Noelle briskly cuts off her mother, almost offended at her implication. "He's not gonna leave me alone with a child."

"Of course not, Noelle," her mother quickly back peddles and caresses her daughter's face. "Fred is a lovely boy, and I know he loves you very much, but you're both young and it's okay if it doesn't-"

"It will work out." Noelle reaffirms, partially for herself and partially for her mother. She shakes away the doubts when she feels the corners of her mouth droop, "I'm gonna go double check I've got everything."

Taking two stairs at a time she pulls down her cardigan to protect her skin from the fresh spring breeze. She swings open her door and almost shrieks at the sight of a giant barn owl resting on her dresser. It twitters at her before dropping a letter from its beak and closing its eyes. Noelle shakily lifts the letter, recognizing the rushed handwriting. She musters up her courage and tears open the envelope to unfold the yellow parchment.

_My dear Noelle,_

_I am so sorry my Love, but I cannot make your birthday. Some things have come up and I won't be able to return for a little while longer. I promise that the second I can I will bring you to meet my family and show you my world. I know I promised, but I swear I can't leave right now, I'd be putting you and my family in danger. I love you more than you could ever know,_

_Yours,_

_Fred_

_P.S. The owl's name is Hercules, give him your response and he'll find me._

Tears fall from her eyes as she scrunches up the paper. Taking a pen of her own, Noelle sloppily writes her response and all but throws it at the owl before storming from her room and out of the house. Ignoring her mother's calls, she continues until she can't see through her tears.

Noelle cradles her arms around her unborn daughter as she leans against a tree trunk. At 6 months the little girl was moving and kicking like no tomorrow. Noelle laughs bitterly as she thinks of the life she imagined with her baby and her love.

"Fuck him, I'm gonna do this on my own," Noelle grumbles before stumbling to her feet and making her way back to her house.

*********************************************************************

George steps onto the porch of the country cottage with the letter clutched in his hands. He always knew that Fred had a girlfriend, he was his twin for Godric's sake! But when he promised to keep her a secret, he never imagined he would be in this position. Summoning all his courage, the red-head raps twice on the wooden door and anxiously waits for an answer.

When the door is opened by a heavily pregnant girl, he immediately realises why his brother loved her. He studies her face as her ice-blue eyes narrow and her pink lips morph into a scowl as she tries to slam the door.

George quickly intercepts and holds it open, "Noelle, let me explain."

Noelle furrows her brow in confusion as she opens the door to study the boy in front of her. "You're not..."

"Fred? No, I'm not." George's eyes moisten into a pool of tears at the mention of his twin. After sucking in a shaky breath George continues gently. "I'm his twin, George. Noelle, you need to know that Fred loved you... more than you will ever know."

Noelle's eyebrows knot together whilst her eyes flickered in confusion, panic rising in her chest as she intakes George's weak and exhausted composure. "Why are you here, George?" Noelle demands, "I already told Fred he needs to give me some space."

George only asks to come in, and the simplicity yet desperation in the request moves Noelle to hesitantly step back. They settle into the lounge, the atmosphere heavy with anticipation.

Upon sitting George subtly fiddles with his hands as the courage to turn his complete attention to her arises. "Noelle..." he breathes, "Fred's dead." His eyes flutter to hers which swirl a fiery icy blue as he chokes on the words. His Adam's apple bobbing sharply as if he's attempting to swallow his words back. The truth clogging his throat.

Eyes frozen wide the shock immobilises her body into a rigid stature until finally, her face morphs to one of unfiltered horror. "No... No, he's not... He can't be!" Her breaths turn ragged and laboured as she tries to process the information. Scrutinising George's face, she endeavours to find a hint of deception, but the raw pain in the twin's eyes is as genuine as anything.

"I'm sorry Noelle, it's been hard on all of us." George murmurs in an attempt at comfort but it only triggers Noelle to release all her pent up frustration.

"No, you don't get it!" she screams as she shoots from her cushion, "He's dead! And the last thing I told him is that he couldn't be a part of our daughter's life anymore! I told him I never wanted to see him again!" Anger, pain, grief and regret flash through Noelle's eyes. Stuck in place her body cannot decide how to react except her eyes are overflowing to adorn her cheeks with a glistening sorrow. Too dazed Noelle barely notices her knees shakily lowering her back onto her seat.

"Noelle, he passed away before he could read your letter." George softly whispers, the words echoing around the room. Noelle's composure is demolished as George continues, "He didn't know you were pregnant." 

With these words, Noelle's composure and heart shattered and splintered like glass. George wraps her frame into his arms to tame the violent shakes and shudders that wrack through her body alongside her sobs, and his soothing touch burned only reminders into the skin of her dead love. Georges own tears trickled down to splash upon her blonde hair, and they remained clutching onto each other for a period that felt like an eternity.

"I didn't get to say goodbye ..." Noelle murmurs. Swallowing his sorrow George pulls away to collect the parcel he came to deliver and gently places it in Noelle's shaking hands, anxious of her reaction.

Her eyes squint as she reads through her tears, scanning the pages at a furious pace, trying to make complete sense of the document in front of her. "I-I don't understand."

"It's Fred's will; he left all his belongings to you. I'll also be setting up an account of half the company's profits for her when she's older." George's eyes wander to Noelle's stomach at the end of his sentence. He smiles softly before standing and frowning again. "I need to go, mum expected me home half an hour ago. She'll be panicking."

"Can I come?" Noelle looks up, hope shining through her glistening eyes. She is gripping the papers tightly as she looks to George, "Please George, let me come."

George's eyes soften as he almost nods, but he shakes his head and hesitates for a moment. before answering. "I'm sorry Noelle, we can't dump this on the family right now. Not this soon after Fred ..." His unfinished sentence hangs in the air, but Noelle only clenches her jaw and stands to leave the room, "Wait-"

"No, George, I can see that both you and Fred want to hide me so I'll make it easier for you." Her eyes are lit with fury as she glares at George. "Don't come anywhere near me or my daughter again. I don't want your money and I don't want your pity."

George frantically scrambles toward her. "Noelle, it's not-"

"What I think?" She lets out a humourless laugh and her next words are accompanied by a pained smile. "Let me ask you, George, how long will it be before I get to meet the family of the man I loved?" When silence follows her question, she nods and scoffs. "That's what I thought, so if you don't mind, leave and don't come back."

Without waiting for a response, the blonde turns and steps over to open the door. George reluctantly follows, unsure of what to do or say. After he exits, he looks back and sighs. "I really am sorry Noelle ... if you ever need anything, just go to the willow tree by Cullaman Creek."

With those words, the red-head slowly walked away, trying his hardest to keep his composure until he was out of sight of the house. Little did he know that as soon as he was out of her view, Noelle had broken down and cried until she fell asleep.

Noelle never really got over Fred's death, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she did. When Minerva-Kennedy was born, Noelle swore to herself that she was going to do the best she could, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

"Minerva-Kennedy Yorke!"  
The eleven-year-old in question rolls her ice-blue eyes and crawls out of her messy bed. "What?" She yells as she stumbles into the hall and down the stairs, tugging her tangled, ginger curls into a sloppy bun.  
Her mother, Noelle, steps out of the kitchen with her matching blue eyes narrowed and a raised brow. "Watch your attitude missy."  
"Yes, Mum." Poking out her tongue Minerva strides into the kitchen.  
"Minnie, you need to stop leaving your stuff everywhere." Her father, Patrick, huffs as he hands her a pair of pink sneakers and a black bag. The corners of his honey-brown eyes crinkled in amusement as he fights a smile.  
Accepting her stuff, Minerva groans, "Dad, I've asked you not to call me Minnie."  
"Oh, I'm sorry MK," A playful smile pulls at his lips as he winks cheekily.  
Suddenly, a lanky boy runs into the kitchen and pulls Minerva’s hair out of its restraints before jumping onto the stool.  
Oliver laughs raucously as Patrick holds Minerva back.  
"Damn it, you little git!"  
"Minerva!" Noelle exclaims as her eyes widen.  
But Oliver only leans forwards, green eye's sparkling mischievously as he continues. "If anyone's little here, it's you, Firecracker."  
"Oliver you're a -" Minerva’s exclamation is cut short as Patrick covers her mouth with his hand.  
"Oliver, leave your sister alone." A stern glance from Patrick makes Oliver lower his gaze and mumble an apology.  
"Patrick, you can't just let her get away with everything." Noelle reprimands as she lifts the small, laughing toddler from the floor. Krystal claps her hands as Noelle places her in the high-chair and puts some crackers in front of her.  
"I don't Noelle, I only understand that older brothers are pains and Oliver does need to learn how to treat a princess if he wants to get a girlfriend." Patrick ruffles Minerva’s hair a little before continuing. "Although princesses tend to use some nicer words."  
With a huff, Minerva turns and heads back up the stairs to her room, shutting the door firmly before throwing the objects into her closet and flopping back onto her bed. She should be doing her science project, but she knows she has two hours of travel time tomorrow to do it in. Instead, she grabs the half-read novel from under the duvet and flips open to where she left off, immersing herself in the inky, black text and smooth, cream pages.  
Reality suddenly crashes around her as the door slams open to reveal her little brother Dominic flying into her room with a squeal. "Minnie!"  
Behind him is their younger sister, Rebecca, whose face is flushed with rage. "Dominic I'm gonna kill you!"  
Before Minerva can even react, Oliver is there, holding Rebecca back as Dominic tauntingly jumps on Minerva’s bed. She takes a deep breath as she puts her book down and stands, but her patience is gone as Dominic lands on the book and tears a handful of pages. All three siblings go deathly quiet as they try to gauge her reaction.  
"Get. Out." Minerva growls, trying to ignore the familiar pull in her gut.  
Both Dominic and Rebecca clear out the second she tells them, but Oliver stays behind. "I know this is probably a dumb thing to say right now, but please don't lose your plot. I don't want to have to clean up another 'incident'."  
"Shut up Ollie, I don't really wanna hear it right now," Minerva grumbles as she flops back onto her bed.  
Oliver sighs before sitting beside her, "Minnie, I know you don't wanna hear it, but it's something we have to talk about."  
"What Ollie? That I might be a freak!" Pushing back her tears Minerva sits up and glares at him. "I get it, Oliver, I'm a weirdo that has freaky things happen whenever I'm upset!"  
"Minnie, I just don't want anyone getting hurt." Oliver protests exasperatedly.  
She gives a short scream of frustration, "That's not your job Oliver! You're only thirteen!"  
"But I care about my sister!" His voice shakes a little as he slams his hand on the bedside table and turns to face her. "I care about you Minnie, I know I've been hard on you but you're my sister and I do care about you. I going to be there for you whether you like it or not." His eyes soften as they meet his little sister’s. "I just want to help you."  
"But what if you get hurt helping me?" Minerva looks down at her hands as her voice shakes, "Oliver, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of some freak accident I caused."  
"I'm not going to get hurt Minnie," Oliver pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly.  
"What's wrong with me Ollie?" Minerva murmurs.  
He sighs before pulling back, "Nothing’s wrong with you, Firecracker."  
"Yeah, well you're not the one who's flooded the school toilets, set your baby sister's food on fire and made every single window in the house shatter." She scoffs.  
He shrugs before nudging her playfully, "Maybe not, but I wish I could make my headmaster's moustache turn pink."  
"Okay, that was cool." She chuckles.  
"Minerva and Oliver! Dinner's ready!" Noelle calls out, causing Oliver to rush from Minerva’s side and out into the hall.  
Minerva rolls her eyes at his reaction before standing and following him out to the dining room. Once she’s made it to her seat, she observes the chaos for a moment: Krystal making a mess with her food the second it's in front of her, Patrick pulling Rebecca away from Dominic as he continues to nag her, Noelle trying to sit down comfortably with her enlarged stomach and Oliver digging straight into his food. A smile spreads over Minerva’s lips as she lifts her fork.  
"What are you so happy about?" Patrick inquires with a tender smile.  
Minerva shakes her head and takes in the craziness that has become her normal. "Nothing, don't worry about it."  
Patrick looks like he's about to say something but is quickly cut off by Dominic knocking his glass of water off the table.  
It may be chaotic, but it's family.


	3. Chapter 2

Thundering steps echo from the ceiling and onto the stairwell as Dominic runs away from Oliver. It takes everything in Minerva not to just lock Dominic under the stairwell – again – to stop him from bugging everyone, but she resists .... just. Instead, she bends over to pick up the pile of letters that have just been dropped through the mail slot. She starts to sort through them, leaving a pile of bills and personal letters on the hall table, when she discovers an old-fashioned envelope .... addressed to her. Minerva furrows her brow before opening it and scanning over the looping words. 

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
Dear Miss Yorke,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl no later than the 31st of July.   
Yours sincerely,  
Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster

Tears bloom in Minerva’s eyes as she scrunches the parchment into a ball, trying her hardest to keep herself composed. She storms up the hall, shoving past Rebecca on the staircase. 

"Hey!" 

Ignoring her sister’s frustrated yell, Minerva marches into Oliver's room, where he is fighting with Dominic about something.

They both freeze when she enters, and Oliver is quick to send Dominic out and raise a confused yet amused brow. "What's up Firecracker?" 

His flippant tone snaps her last strand of restraint. "Oh, you think you're so funny don't you!" 

"What are you-" 

She ignores the confused look in his eyes and continues mercilessly. "I'm talking about the letter Oliver! The letter where you thought it would be so funny to make fun of me!" She throws the paper ball at him before storming into her room, locking the door. Her mind is reeling as she tries to take this in, curled up in her window seat, hugging a cushion. 

"Minerva, I swear I didn't write the letter, I don't know where it came from!" Oliver calls out. Minerva remains silent as he knocks again, a bit more harshly this time. "Minerva open the door!" 

"Go away, Oliver!" Her voice shakes as she pulls the pink cushion closer. 

She can tell he's losing his temperature as he hits the door a little harder. "Minerva it wasn't me! I wouldn't do this to you!" 

"Oliver just leave her alone!" Rebecca calls from the stairwell. 

"Stay out of it, Becca!" Oliver retorts.

"Leave her alone or I'm telling mum and dad you're being mean again!" Although Minerva hates it when Rebecca does this to her, she has never been more thankful for her little sister than right now. 

Minerva can hear a series of mumbles before Oliver retreats down the hall, the thud of his door causing a breath of relief to escape her mouth. She stares out her window for a while, letting her tears fall as she sucks in shaky breaths; trying to calm herself. 

*********************************

Over the next three weeks, Minerva has gotten at least one of the letters in the mail every day. Oliver continues to try and tell her that he never sent the letters, but when nobody else in the house knows of the ‘incidents’, it’s near impossible to believe. Noelle and Patrick have been left trying to figure out what is going on as they watch Minerva and Oliver fight almost every time they are in the same room. And Minerva has been outside a lot more, trying her hardest to avoid Oliver at all costs. He started completely ignoring her a week ago, in an attempt to lessen the number of fights, but – for some reason – it hurts Minerva more than the letters themselves. She’s lashed out a few times, the last being only a few minutes ago.

"Minerva!" Noelle exclaims as she takes in the scene before her. She hurriedly grabs a pack of frozen peas from the freezer and presses them to Oliver’s right eye. 

Oliver looks to Minerva pleadingly, almost begging her to talk to him, "Mum, this is my fault" 

"No." Noelle raises a hand and shakes her head as she speaks, "I don't know what the hell is going on with you two, but after dinner tonight, you, your father and I will be having a serious conversation. This has gone too far!" 

Minerva lets out a short yell of frustration before storming from the kitchen, ignoring her mother’s yells as she marches from the house and down the hill until she reaches the tall oak tree. She scales the branches in no time, letting her tears fall as soon as she is hidden by the leaves. Minerva stays there for a while, not moving until the faint smell of food makes her stomach rumble, she climbs down and stalks back to the house. 

Patrick tries to keep dinner civil, but the atmosphere is tense as glares are exchanged between Noelle and her daughter. Not to mention the filthy looks Minerva keeps sending Oliver whenever she notices him looking at her. Once they finish the meal, Minerva moves to leave but Noelle stops her quickly. 

"Minerva you are to stay seated until both your father and I are done talking to you." Her lips are in a deep scowl and Minerva knows better than to argue when her mother’s like this. 

So, she flops back into the chair as the table is cleared and the younger siblings are sent to bed. When Noelle and Patrick finally get back downstairs, Minerva and Oliver are avoided to look in each other’s general direction. 

"Okay that's enough Minerva," Patrick states firmly, shocking everyone as he reprimands Minerva first. "I get that we haven't been home much, and you are probably going through a lot, but that doesn't give you permission to treat everyone like you have been recently." 

"Dad-" Oliver tries to cut in but Noelle places her hand on his arm with a stern shake of her head. 

"Tell us what's going on Minerva, or we can't help you." Patrick’s eyes soften a little and Minerva’s resolve visibly breaks a little.

"You wouldn't understand." She murmurs, looking down at the table. 

"Then help us understand, Sweetie." Noelle smiles softly, "We want to help." 

Before Minerva can respond there is a knock on the door. Taking this opportunity, she races from the dining room to the door and opens it with a tight smile that fades slightly at the sight of the strange men on the porch. 

They are both dressed in medieval-looking black robes but that’s where the similarities end. The shorter man has green eyes, framed by round glasses and various small scars on his face, the most noticeable the lightning-shaped one on his forehead. The taller man is hauntingly familiar, his short, choppy hair identical in colour to Minerva’s. 

"Minerva how many times-" Noelle freezes as she looks at the men, more specifically the red-head. 

"I apologise Mrs Morrington-Yorke, we received an owl from a Mister Oliver Morrington concerning your daughter's ...... gifts." The man with the scar and crooked glasses speaks, his eyes soft as he takes in the scene before him.

Minerva slowly turns to face Oliver who seems extremely nervous as he stays behind their dad. 

Fury slowly builds as hot tears pool in Minerva’s, "Are you bloody serious?!" She launches forwards but is quickly stopped by Patrick, but he can't stop the flood of words coming from her mouth. "It wasn't enough for you to torment me for the last three weeks! It wasn't enough for you to make me hate myself for being a freak! You had to take it to the next level, didn't you! I mean maybe if Mum and Dad know I'm a freak, they'll get rid of me!" 

Minerva has almost broken from her father’s grip who is trying to gain Noelle’s attention as she stares blankly at the men in the doorway. 

"Minerva, I swear this isn't me trying to make fun of you! I'm only trying to help!" Oliver continues to glance at the men in the doorway. 

"Sure, you are, let me just tell my witchy pals that I would love to join them at Hogwarts!" Minerva’s voice cracks a little at the end, her breathing uneven. 

"May I step in?" All attention turns to the man in the doorway, taking in his messy black hair and serious expression. 

"Please do," Oliver speaks, earning a glare from both Patrick and Minerva. 

"Minerva, your brother is telling the truth, he didn't send the letters." The man pauses as he steps forward. "I am Professor Potter, I actually teach at Hogwarts." 

"What are you talking about?" Patrick questions exasperatedly, loosening his grip as he moves his attention from his daughter to the strange men. 

'Professor Potter' simply extends a hand. "I apologise Mr Morrington, I am Harry Potter, Professor at Hogwarts Academy for Witches and Wizards, and we are here to talk about your daughter's attendance for the next year." 

"Let them in," Noelle speaks up shakily, her face pale as she turns from the door and starts to walk down the hall. "I'll make some tea."


	4. Chapter 3

For a few minutes, the air in the lounge is tense as Noelle re-enters with a tray of tea and biscuits.

Minerva is still glaring at Oliver as he sits uncomfortably beside Patrick.

Professor Potter clears his throat a little before smiling slightly at Minerva, "Um, so ... Minerva, have you ever noticed anything weird happening around you? Inexplicable things?"

She nods slowly, ignoring her parents’ shocked expressions. "Yes, but how does that-"

"Young witches and wizards show signs of magic when they are still immature and impulsive. Small things, for example, I let an anaconda loose in the London zoo." Professor Potter’s eyes sparkle mischievously.

"I'm sorry Professor-"

"Please, call me Harry." He interrupts Noelle with a soft smile.

"Harry," Noelle’s smile is taught. "I'm sorry but I have no idea why you are here. Minerva is perfectly normal." Noelle glances the other man, almost pleadingly.

Minerva narrows her eyes as she catches him watching her silently. "Who are you?"

Startled by the question, he hesitantly answers. "George, my name is George Weasley." He smiles a little which Minerva returns with fleeting one of her own.

Harry watches intently as George and Minerva continue to study each other.

The familiarity of the man has Minerva on edge as she tries to figure out where she knows him from.

Patrick clears his throat and draws all attention in the room as he scowls sternly. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but why are you here?"

"Mr Morrington-Yorke, your daughter is a witch. I believe that your son already knew this as he is the one who responded to our letters, asking someone to come to explain what was happening." Harry answers patiently.

"I did, Minerva thought I was making the letters to make fun of her." Oliver looks to Minerva with desperate eyes. "I swear I would never do that Minerva, I wouldn't make fun of you like that about something this serious."

"This is all well and good, but my daughter is not a witch. She is a perfectly normal, eleven-year-old girl." Patrick cuts in, his tone is stern as he glares at the men.

George clears his throat and sucks in a shaky breath. "Minerva is a witch, she has the magical blood of her father and his family."

Minerva’s eyes widen in realisation. Sprinting from the room and up the halls, Minerva scrambles under her bed and pulls out an old wooden box before rushing back.

Noelle stands quickly when she sees the box, her eyes wide, "Minerva, where did you get that?"

Ignoring her question, Minerva digs through the numerous letters and other contents until her hand wraps around a familiar cool surface. She pulls it out glances from the small photo on the end of the strip of intricately designed metal and the man in front of her. She shakily turns the metal piece around, and asks with a quivering voice, "Is this you?" There's a pause as she musters up the courage to look into his light brown eyes. "Are you my dad?"

George’s gaze softens and his eyes glisten sadly as he shakes his head. "No Minerva, I'm not your dad."

"I need you to leave," Noelle exclaims in a panic.

"No." For the first time tonight, Harry is scowling as he meets Noelle’s eyes.

"I grew up not having a clue who my parents were. I understand that you're hurt, Noelle, but Minerva deserves to know about Fred."

"Fred?" Minerva tests the name. Her eyes wander from her mother’s frantic blue orbs to George's anxious brown ones. "My dad's name was Fred?"

"Yes," George seems hesitant at first. "Your father was Fred Weasley, my twin brother."

"Was?" Oliver speaks up.

George stumbles over the right words for a moment. "Eleven years ago, there was a war. A wizard named Voldemort .... he and his people killed many people that night. Fred was caught in an explosion, he died almost immediately ..... There was nothing we could do." Tears have filled George’s eyes as he looks to his niece sadly.

A small sob draws attention to Noelle as she covers her mouth with her hands. Patrick steps behind her and wraps his arms around her comfortingly, looking to Minerva with a sympathetic gaze.

Minerva furrows her brow in confusion, "If he died then why did you never tell me? Did you even know?"

Noelle blinks rapidly and lowers her head as she speaks. "Baby I was young, there were a lot of things going on and I didn't want you to be hurt like I was-"

"You knew." Rage bubbles through Minerva’s chest as hot tears fall from her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice is loud and causes Noelle to burst into another round of tears.

"I didn't know he was a wizard! I only knew he died."

Patrick tries to calm his wife as her body shakes with laboured breaths.

Minerva turns to face her uncle and Harry as they quietly observe the scene before them. She looks down at the image in her hands then at the letters stuffed into the wooden box before meeting the men's eyes. "I want to go to Hogwarts."

Harry nods with a ghost of a smile whilst George makes no attempt to hide his relief and joy.

Oliver places a hand on Minerva’s shoulder and squeezes gently, "Are you sure Minnie?"

She turns with fear, pain and determination in her eyes. She nods curtly before facing the men again. "I want to go to Hogwarts."

Harry pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to Minerva, "Go to this address on the twentieth of August, George and I will meet you there and help you get your school supplies." Minerva glances at the paper before pocketing it and looking back to the men with a small smile.

George kneels in front of her, pulling her into a quick hug. He turns quickly and leads the Harry out of the house, who apologises to Patrick and Noelle for the disturbance.

When the door shuts, Minerva collects her things and makes her way to her room. She shuts the door and shuffles over to the bed, everything a blur around her as she tries to process the truckload of new information flying around her brain.


	5. Chapter 4

Minerva glances out the window again, scanning the driveway before looking back to the kitchen clock, groaning at the time, "He was meant to be here ten minutes ago."

Oliver stops drumming his fingers on the table and looks at his sister with narrowed eyes. "He's _my_ friend."

Minerva pokes out her tongue before smiling cheekily, "You're just jealous because he likes me more than you."

"Whatever you say, Firecracker." Oliver rolls his eyes before glancing back out the window.

Minerva ponders over a question, knowing she must word it carefully if she wants her way. "I was wondering whether you guys would want to explore today?"

Oliver's eyes narrow suspiciously. "We know every stick and rock for a two-mile radius."

"Not every single one." Minerva bats her eyes innocently as realisation flashes through his eyes.

"Nope, just because you're annoyed with Mum doesn't mean I'm going to explore the one place she told us to stay away from." Oliver points accusingly as he speaks.

"Oliver, if she was lying about my dad, then who knows what might be at the creek." Minerva pushes.

Oliver's gaze softens, "Minnie I know you're hurt but you know she just has your best interests at heart." When his sister only pouts in responses he sighs, "Fine, God knows you'd only go without us anyway."

Minerva smiles widely before jumping forwards and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"Wow, I wish my sister would hug me like that." The siblings turn at the quip to see the welcome sight of the tall, blond teen in the doorway with a smirk.

"Liam!" Minerva runs over and launches herself at him.

Chuckling, he catches her and squeezes tightly, looking at Oliver. "I swear she likes me more than you."

Minerva pulls away and lets the boys talk as she grabs the two bags behind Liam and starts walking them upstairs to Oliver's room. When she hears Noelle greet Liam, she decides to stay upstairs until the boys joined her.

Pulling out the wooden box for the fifth time today, Minerva pores over the contents as they spill over her bed. The bundle of letters is held together by twine, the black ink elegantly scrawled over the creamy parchment.

"Knock, knock." Minerva turns to see Liam standing in the doorway with a smile.

She gestures for him to come in before turning back to the cluttered surface of the bed.

"Pixie, what's up with your mum?" Concern floods Liam’s bright blue eyes.

Minerva grumbles in response, "Nothing, and stop calling me that."

Pixie is an annoying nickname Liam gave Minerva when they first met. He claims she’s just as mischievous and feisty as the mystical creatures, but everyone knows he calls her that because she’s short.

Liam only raises a brow before shrugging. "Fine, don't tell me." Scanning the bed, he grabs the small piece of metal.

Minerva panics as she reaches for the metal. "Liam put it back."

"Who is this?" He lifts it from her reach and looks at it closely before glancing to her. "He looks familiar for some reason."

Minerva ignores his question and tries to retrieve the metal, blinking furiously to keep the hot tears of frustration from falling. "Liam this isn't funny, give it back."

His cheeky smile fades a little as he notices her pained expression. He drops his arm and hands over the metal, "Sorry Pixie, I didn't realise it was this serious." His ashamed expression makes Minerva want to kick herself.

There is a long pause as Minerva musters the courage to confide in him. "It's my dad." She looks down at the grainy image and strokes the cool, curved metal with her thumb. "He's dead ... my mum knew he was dead, and she never told me." Minerva’s voice catches as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Liam wraps his arms around her shoulders and holds her close. She returns the hug, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Pixie." Liam murmurs into her hair as he presses a light kiss to the top of her fiery hair.

After a few moments, Minerva pulls away and wipes at her tears with the back of her fist and sniffles as she attempts to smile. "Sorry, I'm a blubbering mess at the moment."

Liam chuckles before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and winking mischievously. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone."

Minerva laughs before turning and packing the various objects back into the wooden box, as Liam watches curiously. A knock resounds through the room before Oliver strides in with a backpack and smile.

"So, Mum and Dad are taking the younger three into town to check out the new school, meaning we can be out until dark." He pauses a little when he notices Minerva’s dried tears and worry floods his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Minerva shakes her head and wipes at her eyes again, "Nothing, don't worry Ollie."

He frowns and looks to Liam suspiciously who glances pointedly at the wooden box in Minerva’s hands. She glares at Liam, but he only shrugs and twists his face into an innocent pout.

Oliver stays quiet for a bit before gesturing to the door and forcing a slightly strained smile. "Liam and I will be downstairs, we can leave once Mum and Dad leave."

Minerva watches as both boys stride out of the room with a confused frown as they seem more sombre than usual. Shaking off the concern, Minerva quickly changes into a pair of denim shorts with a blue flannel and black converses. She scrutinizes her round face and short stubby legs in the mirror, trying to find some resemblance between herself and the photo of her father. She obviously has his ginger hair and freckles, but she can't really find any other similarities.

"Firecracker, are you coming?" Oliver yells from downstairs, snapping his sister out of her daze. Minerva rushes downstairs and once they get outside a sense of excitement washes over the group as they head off in the direction of Cullaman Creek.  
  



	6. Chapter 5

After about two hours of walking through knee-length grass, the three children stop for lunch under a tall oak tree. Digging into a ham sandwich, Liam grunts a question through the crumbs. "So, are you ekshited for high shkool?"

"I guess." Minerva answers, laughing at his hopeless manners. "It'll be intereshting."

Liam rolls his eyes at her mocking before nudging Oliver. "Just think, in two weeks we get to bug wittle Minnie 24/7." The siblings quickly look down as they try to think of how to tell Liam of the change in plans.

Oliver's eyes widen and he suddenly chokes on his food a little, coughing to try and clear his blocked airway.

Liam thumps him on the back and chuckles a little, "Geez Ollie, been eating long?"

Minerva looks at Liam awkwardly, "I'm not going to your school."

His blue eyes cloud with confusion as he looks to Oliver for confirmation. "She's joking right?" When Oliver shakes his head, Liam lets out a long breath before looking back to Minerva. "So where are you going?"

"A boarding school in Scotland." Her answer is short as she quickly shoves another biscuit into her mouth, forcing Oliver to continue.

"It's been a crazy couple of days, Liam." Oliver studies his sister’s desperate eyes before continuing cautiously, "We found out some things about her dad ... his family wants her to go to this school."

Liam faces Minerva with a furrowed brow, "Do _you_ want to go to this school?" His eyes are intense as he studies her face and she can't help but smile at his concern.

"Yes, Liam. I really want to go." Minerva’s smile falters as pain flashes through Liam's eyes before he forces a smile of his own.

"Well then, I guess that's good." Without waiting for a response, he stands and stalks off, leaving Minerva to regret her flippancy.

Minerva quickly sets to work packing up all the left-over food as Oliver follows Liam to talk to him. She slams her head against her knees before looking up to see Liam and Oliver engaging in a heated conversation. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Minerva swings the bag over her shoulder before making her way across the fields. She knows the boys will catch up ... eventually. Their legs are twice as long, and she’s not exactly moving fast as her mind is occupied with about twenty-thousand thoughts bouncing around at the speed of light.

After stumbling along for a while, Minerva pauses at the sound of running water and smiles when at the sight of a crooked willow tree on the bank of Cullaman Creek. She walks over to the tree and settles on one of the lower branches, watching the flowing water bubble and flow over the stones on the creek bed.

Frowning slightly, Minerva’s mind wanders to the crazy changes that are happening. From the discovery of being a witch and going to some magical boarding school in Scotland, to finding out that her father died in a war.

So preoccupied with her thoughts, Minerva doesn’t notice the boy walking across the fields until he is standing right in front of her.

"Hello."

A shriek erupts from Minerva’s lips at the sudden noise and she loses her balance. She hits the ground with a thud and grumbles before standing and brushing off the dirt off, testing her tender shoulders.

"Sorry! I didn't realise you hadn't seen me yet." The taller boy apologises quickly, failing to keep the amused grin from his face.

Minerva only stares in astonishment before reaching out a hand to touch his bright blue hair. When she realises what she’s doing, Minerva blushes profusely, "Sorry .... um, I'm Kenne- I mean Minerva-Kennedy .... uh, yeah." She bites her lip as she looks down to the ground in embarrassment.

"It's cool. I'm Edward, but everyone calls me Teddy." His brown eyes study the girl before him as he smiles. 

"I - um - I like your blue - I mean your hair! I like your blue hair." Minerva stumbles horribly over her words and cringes, "Ugh, sorry."

To her surprise, Teddy only laughs. "It's okay, thank you." He takes in her appearance again with a curious gaze. "Say, are related to the Weasley's by any chance? You look like a Weasley."

Minerva freezes for a moment, considering her options very carefully before answering hesitantly. "Yes ... my dad is a Weasley."

"Which one?" Teddy seems amused, making Minerva furrow her brow.

Studying his brown eyes for any sign of trouble she is shocked when they change to match her own eye colour. Minerva takes a rushed step back, but Teddy only follows.

"My eyes changed colour, didn't they?" His tone sounds bored and Minerva frowns at his nonchalance. "Sorry, should have warned you."

"Are you a ... a um, a wizard?" Minerva stumbles over her words again and cringes as she waits for him to make fun of her.

"Yeah, I'm in my second year at Hogwarts." His tone is amused again, and his lips form a knowing smirk. "You're new to the magic world, aren't you?"

Minerva nods bashfully and gnaws on her bottom lip as she studies his eyes as they change back to chocolate brown. "Yeah, my uncle George and Professor Potter came over and explained everything a few weeks ago."

A boyish smile breaks over his face, "Harry came to see you? Must have been serious."

"Well, I was ready to kill my brother because I thought he was pulling a prank on me with the letters." Minerva shrugs and smiles bashfully.

Before Teddy can respond, Minerva’s name is called from a distance, making him cock his head in curiosity. "You expecting someone?"

"Uh, my brother and his best friend ... I may have left them behind a while ago." Minerva clears her throat awkwardly.

"Found her!" Minerva and Teddy turn to see Oliver jogging over, his suspicious eyes set on Teddy as he draws closer. "Who's this?" He wraps a protective arm around Minerva but she quickly ducks out and rolls her eyes.

"Ollie, this is Teddy ... he's a wizard." Minerva looks over to see Teddy has a lazy smile as he reaches out a hand to shake Oliver's.

"Nice to meet you." After an awkwardly firm handshake, Teddy looks back to her and gestures over his shoulder. "You know, Molly would love to meet you if you want to come over ... learn a little more about magic."

Minerva is about to answer when another arm snakes around her waist and pulls her back a little.

"No thanks buster, nice try." She huffs at Liam's harsh tone and stomps her foot on his to loosen his grip. "Ow! Why'd you do that Pixie?" He looks at Minerva incredulously as she pulls him away from Teddy.

"Liam, I can handle this myself." Her voice is a little harsh and she immediately regrets it when pain flashes through his eyes again.

"Fine, I'll just go back to the house, seems like I'm not wanted." Liam turns to walk away but Minerva jumps onto his back.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" Liam tries pointlessly to pry Minerva off, but she manages to stay attached as she continues to chew him out. "Liam you are being an over-dramatic piece of trash! I only meant that I don't need you to jump into every moment of my life and start a fight." 

Liam pauses and turns to look at her with mock offence. "Really? Trash?" When she only shrugs, he drops the look and pouts. "I don't start fights all the time." 

"Well..." Oliver intercepts with a reluctant nod. "You kinda do. Remember last holidays when you beat up the kid that tried to kiss her under the mistletoe?" 

"You helped me!" Liam throws out his hands in exasperation, making Minerva cling tighter to stop herself from falling. 

"Or when you got into a month-long fight with Harrison because he thought you were too protective of Minnie." Oliver counters with a slight smirk. 

Minerva snickers as she remembers hearing about this and recalls the awesome insults learnt from Liam's two-hour rant that Easter.

"Or the time you threw a punch at the boy that stole my lunch." Minerva inquires, poking Liam’s cheek as he tries to suppress a smile. 

"Do you like her or something?" Teddy's comment draws the trio’s attention back to him.

"Ew, no." Dropping from Liam's back, Minerva screws up her face. "Liam's like my older brother, he doesn't like me." 

"Yeah, no dude, she's basically my sister." Liam agrees hastily, to which Teddy only nods slowly.

An awkward silence follows as Minerva nervously fidgets with the curled tips of her hair and glances between Oliver, Liam and Teddy while they all seem to be boring holes into each other's head. She scours her mind for something to say - anything really - to ease the tension in the air. 

"Minerva!"

They quickly turn at the name being called across the field. Minerva’s eyes widening in shock at seeing her uncle striding towards them with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" George’s eyes jump from each of them before settling on Teddy. "I see you've met Teddy." 

A beaming smile erupts on Minerva’s face as George ruffles her hair affectionately. 

"Pixie, who's this?" Liam asks, stepping closer so that he's now right behind her. 

Minerva turns slightly and remembers that Liam has no idea what has happened in her life. "Well, I suppose some introductions are in order. Liam, this is my uncle, George." 

"Pleased to meet you, Liam," George holds out his hand with a smile. 

Once they've shaken hands he looks to Oliver with a smile. "Good to see you again, Oliver." 

"You too, sir." 

"Why are you here Minerva? It's a little far from home isn't it." George chuckles when his niece looks down in embarrassment. 

"Mum told us to never come to Cullaman Creek... I may be a little annoyed with her." Minerva clears her throat before forcing a cheeky grin to her face. "At least I'm not out getting piercings and tattoos and God knows what else." 

George bursts into raucous laughter, "Oh, you are definitely your father's child." 

His words cause her grin to morph into a pleased smile.

"Do I look like him?" Her words burst from her lips. "My dad, I mean." 

George's eyes soften as he studies her face, "You have his smile and your eyes are always glinting cheekily in the same way his were. And I think you've guessed where the red in your hair comes from." 

A laugh bubbles out of Minerva as she almost forgets her surroundings. She glances to the now sinking sun before looking back at her uncle.

"Maybe we should get going, the sun's starting to set," Oliver suggests, strategically turning so that the others cannot see the tear in his eyes as he watches his sister’s interactions.

Minerva sighs and reluctantly nods, "Yeah, sure." 

"I'll walk you back." George places a hand on Minerva’s shoulder before looking to Teddy, "You'd better get back to the Burrow before they find out you're missing." 

Teddy rolls his eyes before giving the group a smirk and mock salute. "Farewell then, I look forward to seeing you in Diagon Alley." He turns to leave but is quickly intercepted George who hurriedly whispers something into his ear before turning to the others with a smile. 

"Let us be going then."


	7. Chapter 6

After an enjoyable walk home, the group stumbles onto the porch laughing like hyenas. Liam manages to finally pull Minerva off his back, hiding the amused grin at the pout she gives him.

"Well kiddos, I'd best be going - wouldn't want the Missus to worry about me." George gives them a cheeky wink before turning towards the setting sun. 

"Uncle George, wait!" Minerva jogs over and wraps her arms around his waist. He lets out a surprised grunt before returning the hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his niece’s head. She pulls away and grins up at him, "I can't wait to see you again in London next week." 

"Me either, Pipsqueak." With one last squeeze, he bids farewell and walks away. 

"Are either of you going to explain what the hell is going on?" Liam's asks frustratedly, his eyes jumping between the siblings, searching for some form of an answer. "In two months, you've gone from not knowing anything about your father to completely disobeying your mother because you know something. Minerva, you were the one that told me not to let my family control what I do, and here you are doing exactly that." 

"This is different." Minerva’s response is indignant as she looks back up into his eyes. 

Liam mirrors the indignation as he steps closer and pushes further. "How? Because your dad is dead? Because you're angry with your mum?"

"Leave off." Oliver is firm as he steps between them and pushes Liam away. "There's stuff you don't understand Liam, so leave it alone."

Liam looks murderous as he pushes Oliver back, but this time Minerva intercepts, standing her ground as Liam’s anger is redirected again.

"Liam, stop over-reacting for a moment and just listen." Their eyes lock and fear leaks into Minerva’s firm composure before she pushes on, knowing he'd find out sooner or later. "I'm a witch. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. The toilets flooding at school? Krystal's food catching fire? That was all me. My dad was a wizard, and the rest of his family are too." Liam's eyes cloud in confusion but he doesn't look away, so Minerva continues with a shaky breath. "Hogwarts is a school where I can learn how to control it ... where I can learn more about myself." Desperately, Minerva searches his eyes for any sign of hatred or disgust, but his blue eyes remain stoic as he studies her for a sign of insincerity. "Please say something." Minerva’s voice is slightly hoarse as she tries to gauge his reaction. 

They remain still for a while before a humourless scoff breaks through Liam’s emotionless façade. "Of course." He looks away and runs a hand briskly through his hair. "You're a witch, why not." 

"She's telling the truth," Oliver states, his posture tense as he watches his best friend. 

Liam whips around and almost snarls in response. "I know, Oliver, why do you think I'm freaking out?" 

Minerva shoves Liam at this, glaring fiercely. 

Recognising the protective fire in her eyes, Liam lowers his head slightly in shame, "Sorry, Pixie .... and Ollie." Liam sighs before a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "So, a witch, ay?"

A laugh of relief bubbles out of Minerva before she responds playfully, "Yeah, so you'd better stop teasing me or I'll curse you." 

**************************************************

Over the next week, Oliver and Minerva bring Liam to speed on what exactly happened. Oliver also tells Noelle and Patrick of their escapade, making them promise not to tell Minerva they knew. After much bribing and bargaining, Patrick and Oliver finally manage to convince Noelle to agree. Meanwhile, Minerva receives a book list and reading list which sparks a new excitement in Oliver as he easily recognises the Latin-based content and agrees to help Minerva study.

When the twentieth finally rolls around, Noelle and Patrick take all six kids to London but leave them at Patrick’s Mother’s house when they leave to meet with George and Harry. Liam and Oliver argue strongly but are quickly shut down when Noelle threatens to send Liam back to his family until school starts again.

Now Noelle watches anxiously as Minerva all but skips down the streets with the biggest smile the girl can physically muster. "Minerva, please don't leave my side." Noelle comments before glancing around anxiously for either of the men that they are supposed to meet.

Patrick looks to his wife and takes her hand comfortingly, squeezing it before looking at their daughter just in time to catch her rolling her eyes.

Minerva catches the disapproval in her father’s face and quickly agrees, “Yes, Mum.”

They continue along the path until they arrive at the front of an old book store. Dad checks the address again before stopping and studying the store. "Well, this is the address." 

The trio scans the endless sea of people for any sign of George or Harry. Finally, Minerva catches a glimpse of unmistakably iridescent blue hair poking through the bleak crowd like a sore thumb. 

"Teddy!" Her outburst causes her parents to look at her in confusion. 

Teddy quickly navigates the crowd and beams as he steps in front of them. "Hello Miss Yorke, how are you this fine day?" 

"I'm fine thank you." Minerva shakes his outstretched hand before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

"Ah, here they are." George and Harry make their way through the crowd. 

Minerva gives George a quick hug before turning to Harry with a grin. "Good Morning Professor." 

"Good morning Miss Yorke." Harry turns to Noelle and Patrick, "Good morning Mr and Mrs Morrington-Yorke." 

"Morning." Noelle’s reply is curt as she eyes the blue-haired boy beside her daughter. 

Patrick is also watching Teddy very carefully as he places a firm hand on Minerva’s shoulder. "And who is this Minnie?" 

Minerva cautiously considers her options before eventually answering honestly. "Um, well - that's a funny story actually ..." She glances between her parents’ faces before continuing, "IwasmadsoIwentwithOliverandLiamtoCullamanCreekandwemetTeddythereandI’msosorry."

Minerva squeezes her eyes shut, prepared for the reaction of her mother but when nothing happens for a moment, she opens them again. Patrick is trying to smother an amused grin as Noelle seems a lot less upset than expected.

Minerva furrows her brow in confusion, "Why are you smiling?" 

Patrick loses his battle and lets out a chuckle, earning a sharp jab to the ribs from Noelle.

"Because, Minerva, your brother told us what happened five days ago. Your father," Noelle punctuates her sentence with another jab of her elbow before looking to Minerva with a stern expression. "Claimed that you would eventually tell us and that - even though you broke my rule - there is no reason for me to ground you."

Minerva and Noelle lock eyes, neither one saying anything for a moment. Minerva is waiting for her mother to yell or ground her or anything really, but Noelle shocks everyone when she simply pulls her daughter into a hug.

Minerva whispers hoarsely, fighting tears, “I’m sorry Mum.”

"I'm sorry too, Sweetie," Noelle kneels before her daughter and smiles softly. "I know I've hurt in you in many ways and I hope that you can forgive me. And although I am mad about you going to Cullaman Creek ... I can't really blame you." There is a pause before Noelle continues with a fond smile. "After all, you are your father's daughter and he rarely ever let someone tell him what to do." 

A wide smile spreads over Minerva’s lips as she gives her mother one last squeeze. The group sets off again, Noelle holding Minerva’s hand as they follow behind the group.


	8. Chapter 7

Minerva's eyes glisten with excitement as she rambles nervously to Teddy. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet people and learn about magic and learn how to do cool stuff. Ooh! Do you guys fly on broomsticks and stuff? Or make potions?"

The boy only nods, not able to get a single word in before she sets off again. As Minerva chatters, a fond smile pulls over Teddy’s lips and he feels a sense of admiration at her obvious excitement. The two are so consumed in each other they miss when the adults stop walking until Minerva is about to walk into her uncle. Teddy manages to wrap an arm around Minerva’s waist, pulling her into his side to stop her from bumping into George’s back.

At his action, a blush spreads across Minerva’s cheeks as she lets out a soft grunt, “Oh, um…”

Teddy chuckles before tucking a now loose curl behind her ear before the clearing of a throat cuts through the moment. Minerva and Teddy look up to see the adults looking at them with amused grins. Harry subtly gestures to his hair, making Teddy pull a lock of his own down, only to blush at the realisation that his hair has turned bright pink. 

Minerva steps out of his grip as Teddy changes his hair back to blue. Once they have separated, the focus of the group switches to the old pub with a creaky sign reading ‘Leaky Cauldron’.

"Why are we at a pub?" Noelle scrutinises the exterior with a disapproving scowl.

"It's actually an inn," George states with a sly smirk. "There's just a lot of drunk people."

Minerva's parents shoot him a glare while Teddy and Minerva snicker at the quip, earning a mock stern glare from Patrick. Minerva looks to Teddy and awkwardly laughs when they lock eyes before following her parents into the inn.

Inside there are a few people who stop to look at the group, a select few even call out to Harry and George. But the men only pause for split seconds to return pleasantries before continuing their way out the back door of the pub.

George takes out his wand and winks to Minerva before tapping it on the brick wall. When the bricks begin to fold into themselves, Minerva lets out a small noise of surprise, her eyes watching in glittering wonder as the wall moves to reveal the bustling Diagon Alley.

Noelle and Patrick seem to be frozen in shock as their daughter hurriedly grabs a hold of Teddy’s hand and pulls him behind her as she makes her way to the closest shop where a group of young witches and wizards crowd around to see various animals. Owls, rats, cats, toads. One owl, in particular, catches Minerva’s eye. It has ebony black feathers with flecks of white, its eyes a beautiful gold as they lock onto Minerva’s.

Minerva is so caught up in the beauty of the owl that she doesn’t notice her uncle behind her until he comments joyfully, “Well, it seems choosing your pet is going to be easy.”

Minerva jumps, accidentally bumping into Teddy before she processes what was said, “Wait,” She grins even wider, “I get a pet?”

George only chuckles, “Every witch and wizard gets a choice to bring a cat, toad, owl or rat with them to Hogwarts. An owl would be good for you, it’ll mean you can write letters while you’re at school.”

“Wait,” Minerva exclaims with gleaming eyes, “The owls deliver the mail?”

“Uh-huh,” Teddy answers, “Most families have a family owl, so kids choose other animals, but that one,” Teddy points at the owl that Minerva was previously captivated with, “Is a stunner.”

Minerva turns and runs back to her parents, dragging them by the hand whilst pleading, “Can I please get an owl? Please? I promise to look after it!”

This seems to snap them out of their stupor as Noelle looks down at her wallet with a slight frown, “I’m not sure we can afford-”

George quickly stops Noelle with a shake of his head before leaning down and passing Minerva a small bag, “You can use this for anything you want.” He looks to Noelle and steps over whilst Minerva, Teddy and Harry enter the store.

“Look,” Noelle huffs in irritation, “Just because we can’t afford to get her a pet doesn’t mean you come swooping in and buy one instead.”

Patrick places a comforting hand on his wife’s lower back before continuing, “Besides, we were going to get her a phone so that she could contact us.”

George only smiles half-heartedly, “Firstly, technology doesn’t work well with magic, so a phone would be a waste of money. Secondly,” He pauses to look to Noelle sadly, “Fred and I started our business together. I’ve been putting fifty per cent of all income in an account ever since I found out about Minerva.”

“I told you,” Noelle seems to grow even more irritated, “I don’t need your money.”

George only sighs, “I get you’re mad, Noelle, but this is about that little girl. She is the only living memory I have of my brother and like it or not, I am going to spoil her rotten as much as I can.”

Before Noelle or Patrick can respond, Minerva runs out of the store with the white speckled owl in a cage almost a tall as her. George’s face quickly morphs into a grin as he takes the cage off her as she rambles, “Can we go get my wand now? Do I get to pick what it looks like because I saw a really nice white one?”

“No,” George answers as he takes his niece’s hand, “The wand chooses you.”

“How?”

Noelle and Patrick only watch as Teddy, Minerva and George head off down the cobbled walkway.

However, Harry stays behind and looks to them in sympathy. “If you want,” He offers gently, “We can sit, and I’ll try to explain everything as best as possible.”

“I think that’s best,” Patrick answers before guiding his wife to follow Harry to a table at a café.

After a few hours, Noelle seems to have calmed a lot more, almost happy to know so much about this hidden world. Patrick is simply happy that his wife doesn’t look like she wants to tear someone’s head off anymore. However, after her second cup of tea, Noelle’s maternal instincts kick in as she glances down at her watch.

“They should be back by now,” Her fingers start to tap on the table, “It’s been hours.”

Harry only grins as he looks past her shoulder, “You’re just as good at that as my wife.”

Patrick grins at the comparison before turning to see Minerva with more bags than she should physically be able to carry. Noelle is irked for a moment before taking a deep breath and instead of pulling out the chair beside her.

Once everyone has settled around the table, Minerva starts to list all the things she and Teddy bought. Letting him explain the quidditch gear he bought, a game she eagerly expresses interest in, filling Noelle with a sense of dread. Patrick and Harry can’t help but grin at this and Patrick files a mental note to talk with Noelle later about letting Minerva try things.

However, all conversations are put on pause when a voice calls out, “George?”

His face pales as he turns and he immediately stands, “Ange? What are you doing here?”

Harry immediately mutters something under his breath before standing as well, “Hey Angelina, you look good.”

The slightly pregnant woman narrows her eyes as she takes in the group, “George Weasley, tell me what is going on right now. I had to leave Fred with your mother because you said you had work,” She strides closer and places an accusing finger on her husband’s chest, “So tell me why you are not at work.”

“Um,” George scratches the back of his neck before letting out a sigh and stepping aside a little to allow her to see Minerva, “Ange, Honey, this is Minerva-Kennedy … Fred’s daughter.”

A moment passes with no reaction before Ange suddenly murmurs, almost silently, “She has his smile.”

George nods before helping her sit in a chair, not letting go of her hand as he introduces her to the table, “This is Angelina, my wife. Ange, this is Noelle – Minerva’s Mum – and Patrick.”

Angelina’s eyes never once lift from Minerva who is now trying not to squirm under the attention. The table remains silent until Ange looks to her husband with a slight glare, “How long have you known?”

George lowers his head, “Since Fred died …”

Fury floods Angelina’s face and, before anyone can say anything, she has drawn her wand and muttered a hex, immediately drawing a pained shout from her husband. “You absolute, idiotic, moronic git.”

Her outburst shocks everyone at the table – apart from Harry, who has grown used to the woman’s temper – and Minerva can’t help but grin at the idea of this woman being her aunt.

Angelina looks to Noelle with an empathetic frown, “I was in Fred and George’s year at school, I played on the Quidditch team with them. I am so sorry for your loss,” There is a pause before she continues through gritted teeth, “And my husband’s idiotic behaviour. He doesn’t always think things through.”

A small smile spreads across Noelle’s face and a few tears pool in her eyes as she reaches across the table to take Angelina’s hand, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Angelina returns the smile before looking to her niece, “Now, miss Minerva, we must figure out when you are going to meet the family. Preferably before you head to school, the last thing we need is Molly finding out about you through gossip.” At the last part, Angelina sends another glare to her husband before taking her niece's hand in her own.

“Minerva only lives a few hours away from the Burrow,” George states quietly before realising he has dug himself a deeper hole.

“I will deal with you when we get home,” Angelina growls before smiling again, “Well then, if you’re okay with it, Noelle,” She looks to the other woman before locking eyes with her niece, “You must come to the Burrow tomorrow night for dinner. All of you are invited of course.”

“Thank you,” Patrick speaks up after realising that his wife is still in shock, “But we have four – well five really – other children that aren’t … magic. Maybe Minerva and Noelle should go, I’ll look after the others.”

“Oh no,” Noelle suddenly protests, fear creeping into her eyes, “I shouldn’t … I couldn’t-”

“Nonsense,” Angelina cuts in, “Molly and Arthur will want to meet the both of you. I won’t take any excuses.” Then, like a light switching off, her friendly demeanour fades as she looks to Harry and George, “As for you two, Ginny is going to tear you a new one, Harry.” She pauses to glare directly at her husband, “You will be dealt with later.” She stands and leans down to place a kiss to Minerva’s head before waving, “It was lovely to meet you.”

After a moment, Noelle stands, her face pale, “Minerva, we should head home.”

“Okay,” Minerva nods placidly, still trying to take in all the information and event of the day.

Patrick seems to be the only one unaffected as he gathers their things and nods to the others, “Thank you for today, we will see you some time soon, I assume.”

“Hopefully,” Harry responds before looking to Teddy, “We have to go as well, Bud. Your Grandmother will be wondering where we are.”

George seems to gather himself in time to look in the direction his wife left in, “I should be going … I think I need to buy some chocolates.”

“I find that flowers and a massage work well,” Patrick jokes, earning a jab from his wife and a chuckle from Harry and George.

“I’ll remember that,” George says before turning on his heel and heading off into the crowd.

“We’ll show you the way out,” Harry says before helping Teddy grab his own shopping.


End file.
